the real virginia
by acidredshadow
Summary: ginny finds out who she really is and loves it R&R please i suck a summarys
1. the dream

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter, although I do wish I owned tom Felton, a girl can dream cant she.  
  
Wanted- I have no clue what a beta reader is but I want one, if you would like to be that one right it in a review thanks.  
  
Reviews- welcomed, good and bad.  
Chapter one- the real Virginia Virginia sat at her wizard computer, putting in the last of the recent bets for the next Quidditch world cup.  
  
You see she was the leaded to and underground gambling ring. Only four people knew her identity, that she was the leader, one from each house at Hogwarts. They were to get bets from there houses, her lackeys.  
  
She never knew why she liked doing this, it was kind of slytherin like, but she liked it none the less. It was fun having almost no one know, her oh so small bad side.  
  
Out of no where she laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at weasley" Blaise the slytherin lackey said (on thing straight some people think Blaise is a guy, she's a girl okay got it good)  
  
"Ron and Harry have bets in, goddess if they only knew"  
  
"Yeah they tried to get me to tell them who ran it" Collin creevy chimed in  
  
"Yeah, well don't. I have to go, Harry and Hermione are coming over, ill see you all next week, and if you get too swamped with bets owl me and we can meet sooner"  
  
She walked out of the room where they had all sat, to hers. Blaise had talked, her thankfully rich father, into buying her a house near hogsmede, so she could shop more. He did, and that was there headquarters.  
  
Virginia grabbed her coat and concentrated, the next thing she knew, she was in her room at the burrow.  
  
She had learner to apperate on her own a few months again, no one knows of course. They all thought she got ever where by broom.  
  
She sighed, in two weeks she would be back at Hogwarts, starting her fifth year, with almost no friends.  
  
"Ginny, Harry and mione' are here" Ron yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Coming" she groaned, Hermione was her friend and all but she could be very annoying at times.  
  
"Hey" she said to them as she got to the living room.  
  
There were a chorus of heys, and Harry came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
:: Honestly:: she thought :kiss my lips::  
  
She sighed again  
  
"Come on dinner" molly called and they all sat down at the table to eat.  
  
Once done, Virginia said her goodbyes and headed upstairs to her room, knowing Hermione would be up to sleep later.  
  
Shutting her door, she walked over to her bathroom and turned on the shower head. Stripping down she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water spray over her.  
  
She lazily ran her hand over her stomach to her thighs then lower to her most interment regions. Leaning against the wall, she continued to explore her womanhood, biting her lips not to scream.  
  
Thoughts running through her head of the boys she likes, and of what they could do in bed. Harry still thought he was her only crush, but he was wrong. Sure, he was on the list, but there was always one by who beat him.  
  
Draco malfoy  
  
He had grown up over the years in looks and arrogance, but in her book it made him even hotter.  
  
Her index finger and thumb ran over her clit back and forth as she thought about what Draco could do.  
  
His pale hands running over her skin, hungry kissed that hurt so badly you beg for more, his hard member thrusting into her in a heated session of sex.  
  
She couldn't hold it and more, and as an orgasm shock through her she screamed.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay" Hermione asked, worried on the other side of the door.  
  
"Fine" Virginia croaked "the water just went cold"  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to bed"  
  
"K"  
  
Virginia turned the water to cold for obvious reasons and continued to wash herself.  
  
Once out she slipped into a pain of night blue pajamas and looked into her mirror. Sometimes she felt as if she wasn't a weasley. Like she shouldn't have red hair and should be in a different house, but she wasn't, and as she touched her hair she knew she was a weasley whether she wanted to be or not.  
  
She walked out to see the light out and Hermione in bed.  
  
"Hermione" she whispered softly, there was no answer, good she was asleep.  
  
Virginia walked over to her bed stand and pulled out a magical box and proceeded to go back to the bathroom.  
  
The box was actually spelled to be for compartments. Her aunt had given it to her for her birth day as a jewelry box. That's no what she used it for.  
  
She opened up the first compartment and pulled out a pack of Newport's, then opened the forth compartment and pulled out a bag, that had white powder in it, though it was almost empty. She used that bow to store her narcotics.  
  
She sat the cigarettes beside her and poured out some of the powder then set it into a line. She pulled a straw out of her capanet and sniffed it up her nose, before replacing the straw to its hiding place. She rubbed her nose a little as she did.  
  
She took a Newport out and slipped it between her lips lighting it with a match.  
  
She sat on the toilet and took and long drags letting the smoke consume her lungs before blowing it out again.  
  
She was already starting to feel the effects of the coke and felt as if she were walking on air.  
  
Unfortunately it was wizard coke and that high only lasted ten minutes and those ten minutes ended fast. She would have to go to muggle London to get some good shit from her supplier soon.  
  
She finished her third cigarette letting the smoke come out her nose. She flushed the butts down the toilet and walked back to her room and laid down to go to sleep, not knowing the dreams she was about to have and the truth she was about to learn.  
  
::dream::  
  
Virginia stood there looking at herself, well her dream self. Her dream self was standing surrounded by death eaters and was holding a fire ball in her hand. She was aiming it at her cousin, Beth. She threw the fire ball and it landed square at her chest, she fell to the ground, dead. Her dream self stood there smiling.  
  
"Got to love double 7 powers" she grinned  
  
A hooded death eater walked towards her and pulled down his hood. It was Draco malfoy and he leaned down and gave Virginia a passionate kiss.  
  
The real Virginia liked what she saw, but the image faded away and them she was in a hospital.  
  
Her mother sat in a bed holding the newly born Virginia, when a dark figure walked in, it was voldemort.  
  
"Your suppose to be dead" molly whispered wide eyed, pulling the baby closer to her.  
  
"I stole a body, I wanted to see my daughter" he took the baby from the women's arms and held her close. He put the tip of his wand on to her left arm and murmured a few words. Her arm glowed for a second then it faded and he handed her back to mother.  
  
"She will never know you are her father, I will die before I tell her"  
  
"She will know, I promise you that, and she will destroy those who stand in her path." With that said he disappeared with a poof.  
  
::end dream::  
  
Virginia sat up in her bed with a start, it was already morning and Hermione was down stairs.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, when she felt something next to her leg.  
  
It was a journal.  
  
She picked it up and opened it, there were four sentences written inside.  
  
I will come for you  
  
You are my daughter  
  
You will reign when I die  
  
Do not fight your destiny  
She gasped, so what she dreamt was true, now she knew why she never felt like a weasley. She was pissed.  
  
She got up and slipped on a black pair of jeans and a halter top and stormed down the stairs.  
  
"Mom, dad, I had a dream, last night and I was wondering if you could tell me about it" she said noticing everyone sitting at the table.  
  
"Sure go right ahead" he mother said  
  
"A had a dream, well more of a vision and a memory, mom what's a double 7 and why do they have powers"  
  
"O dear, hunny a double seven is a 7th child of a 7th child and they do have powers"  
  
"So basically you lied, never telling me this" she yelled softly  
  
"Ginny calmed down" Hermione said  
  
"No if I wanted to calm down I would, so mind your own business you stupid little mud blood."  
  
"Ginny" Ron yelled.  
  
"Shut up" he didn't listen  
  
"The other part of the dream, was a memory mom, about the day I was born, something about how you would die before you told me who my real dad is"  
  
Molly stared at her daughter "h... how did you know that"  
"is that why I got the journal" she yelled loudly "why I opened the chamber, because I'm his heir"  
  
"Ginny what are you talking about, why..." he was cut off  
  
Virginia threw the book down on to the table it landed with a loud thud. Every one fell silent they knew what it was.  
  
"I found that on my bed this morning, you all know what it is, it's the think that took over me my first year tom riddles journal. It has words written in it, I will come for you, you are my daughter, and you will reign when I die, do not fight your destiny."  
  
"Ginny, please" her father said softly.  
  
"No, when were you gonna tell me who my father was, when were you gonna tell me I was voldemort daughter" everyone flinched but Virginia and Harry.  
  
"We weren't going to tell you" molly said  
  
"Why, so you could hide me from the truth, keep me from who I am" she yelled "you want to know what, when he does come I am going with him, I would rather be his daughter, then part of this family" with that she grabbed the book and ran off.  
  
Harry stood to go after her but molly stopped him "let her calm down on her own a bit"  
  
He nodded and sat down, and along with the rest of them stared down at there food. This was good, because no one saw the smile spread across Hermione's face and her eyes flash red before returning to normal as she watched the girl run up the stairs.  
  
Virginia ran up the stairs to her room and started to destroy it looking for something. She found it sitting on her dresser as if it had been placed there.  
  
She remembered that day she received it well, it had been her birthday in first year and she had opened her journal to talk to tom and when she opened it the necklace had fell out. She remembered him writing:  
  
'This is for you,  
  
Happy birthday  
  
It's so you can find me  
  
When you need to'  
  
She hadn't understood what he had meant then but she knew now.  
  
She slipped the necklace on around her neck. It was a silver chain with a snake charm on the end; it fell just to the tip of the valley of her breast.  
  
She felt a tug at her belly button and the next thing she knew she fell hard onto the floor of a dark room.  
  
She stood and brushed herself off then noticed the ring of hooded figures around her.  
  
"Ahh shit"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it, please review and go read my other story  
  
What's wrong with Hermione?  
Shadow. 


	2. Draco or Harry

authers note- sry i havent updated guys, i have had alot of wierd stuff going on in my life. heres chapter 2 that you all have been wanting  
  
chapter 2- Draco or Harry.  
  
"Ahh, shit"  
  
"I see you still have the necklace" a masked man said stepping through all the other masked and hooded people.  
  
Thats when she knew, they were death eaters and the man standing infront of her wa Voldemort, her father.  
  
"I didn't know why you gave it to me when you did, but i do know tom" She hissed.  
  
"So, you know the truth, you recieved the dream?"  
  
"Yeah, i did. But i just have to say that is not the best way to find out that someone is your father."  
  
Ginny could hear that a few of the female death eaters gasped at that little statement.  
  
"Well, i needed to tell you some how." He said "Now, where is she?" He asked the figure standing behind him.  
  
"She's no...not here sir." the cowering man stuttered.  
  
"Wormtail do nto assume things you can not prove true" A very sultry voiced women said stepping forward from the crowd, her face, as well, covered by a hood.  
  
"First off Virginia, my daughter, will you follow me, learn to use your powers for evil" She nodded and he continued "if its true your arm should hold my mark, it was given to you at birth. It will remain with you forever but fad when it does not need to be seen"  
  
"I know."  
  
He lifted her arm up and there stood the dark mark, burned darkly into her pale arm. once he had provne to him self that it was there he turned to the girl behind him.  
  
"So you gave her the journal?"  
  
"I did as told, sir" the girl said.  
  
"You put it on my bed, but how did you get into my room?"  
  
"I was by your wide all night."  
  
Voldemort raised his hands and the two girls stopped bickering as he did so.  
  
"Our newest death eater, my daughter Virginia." Again there were gasps "and a thank you to out help, Hermione" They all clapped "Now this meeting is over."  
  
"Hermione?" Virginia pulled the hood on the girls head down. "Sense when do you work for my father? Damn, does that sound wierd!!"  
  
"I have been sense my fourth year, who do you think helped rig that port-a-key during the tri-wizard final's" Hermione said her voice still sultry as when she had arrived.  
  
"Oh, but your a muggle born, so why are you here? And why the heck is your voice like that?"  
  
"I am only halk muggle, the other half is vampire; my fathers blood, and this is my real voice" She smiled evily showing Ginny her fangs.  
  
"But why did he let you join?"  
  
"Vampires are amoung some of the strongest beings living, or morely unliving, if you want to get technical. We're very strong, fast as well, we can also read minds. That's why he favors myself and the boy i know you areso crushing on."  
  
"What crush?" Virginia said innocently her eyes darting around.  
  
"When you screamed last night i went into your mind to see if you were okay" She grinned "He's over there."  
  
Virginia turned to see Draco Malfoy standing a few Feet away talking to a fellow death eater that she didnt belive she knew. He must of sense her because he turned his head to stare at her until a grin spread across his features and she turned back around.  
  
"He read my mind didn't he" She grimced her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh yeah, you naughty girl. You shouldnt be thinking those things about a vampire." Hermione wagged her fingure at ginny laughing.  
  
Draco walked over to the two girls and nodded at Hermione, who of course nodded back.  
  
"Hello lady's. Hermione, would mind if showed the youngest weaslette around"  
  
Hermione laughed and nodded as Draco took Virginia's hand and led her out of the room.  
  
"You do knwo i have a first name right, i dont go by the name weaslette which you so love to call me by." she hissed at him  
  
"Yeah i know, that doesn't mean i am going to call you it though. So, i didn't know you were the big guys daughter."  
  
"Neither did i until i woke up this morning and basicly forced it out of my parents who were planing on nevr telling me. Where are we any way?" she asked.  
  
"Malfoy manor"  
  
"And where exactly are we going in malfoy manor, because you are not very good at giving tours, you know that ri......" before she could finish Draco pulled her into a room and slammed her against the door.  
  
"This is my room." he whispered hiw breath brushing her ear, fourcing her to let out a gasp. "So, that pretty little head of yours is screaming that you want me, do you?" He asked.  
  
All she could do was nod.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, just on the side of bruising them.  
  
"I can do all those things your thinking about. I can kiss your thoughts away, do things to your body that will make you scream for more when were not even in the same room." He pushed his hands up the sides of her shirt. "I could pleasure you so sense less you would never want to leave my side." he pushed her harder into the door, brushing his already swollen member against her making her eyes go wide. "What do you say, wanna have a little fun?" he whispered nipping at the side of her neck.  
  
"OH, hell yeah" She nearly yelled "But on one condition"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one can know. We have to keep our fronts in school even if that means seeing other people as well." She was already a bad girl, didnt need that info going public.  
  
"I can deal with that" He said leaning down to capture her lips with his own once again.  
  
His hands traveled down to her butt, one hand on each cheek and lifted her off the ground, forcing ehr to rap her legs around his waist.  
  
He grinned against her lips, before pulling away and kissing a hot line down her neck as he carried her over to his bed. He lay her down putting his own body over her and running a hand down to unbutton her pants. Draco nibbed her neck with blunt teeth and he could almost taste the blood flowwing just under the skin.  
  
"I want to taste you" he whispered into her ear trailing his pinky fingure down her neck.  
  
Virginia turned her head to look at him before turning it away again to give him better access, silently telling him he could. He smiled down at her before moving her hair way to bare the complete pale skin of her throat.  
  
She watched as his eyes turned a deep red and his canine teeht turhed into two sharp fangs that looked like they could shread anything. He leaned down to her neck and whispered real close to her ear.  
  
"I'll try to be gental"  
  
She felt him shift and place a soft kiss on the side of her neck before opening his mouth and pushing his fangs into his skin.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the love feast, but we got to go before the realize we are gone" Hermione said interrupting there little make out session.  
  
Virginia noticed that she had changd and was now stalkign around in clothes you would see her wearing when she was hanging out with Ron and Harry.  
  
Both Draco and Ginny sighed.  
  
"I guess till next time." He growled scowling at Hermione.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said seductively as she got up fromthe bed buttoning up her pants.  
  
"Okay, well here's some flow powder and you.........." Hermione got cut off.  
  
"I can apparate"  
  
"Oh, well then just do that"  
  
"Bye" Virginia waved to draco as she disappered from his room to her house.  
  
"You do know if you hurt her, Voldemort will kill you. The way the final Battle turns out depends on which side she chooses." Hermione stated her head cocked to the side as she looked at draco.  
  
"Yeah, I know, so don't worry, i won't hurt her, intentionaly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Virginia was safely back into her room with out them noticing she had been gone, she headed to her bathroom to take a quike shower before they left to go daigon alley. She hopped in washed herself and hopped back out in baout twenty minutes. She took showers pretty fast. After growing up with six brother you learned to shower and get out before the got restless and pulled you out.  
  
As she was pulling clothes out of her drawers some one knocked on the door.  
  
"hold on a sec."  
  
She stepped away from the chest of drawers and pulled a bath robe on her naked body. She walked opened the door to find Harry standing there, his eyes going wide when he saw she was only in a bathrobe.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Did you come up here for a reason or just to stare at me all day because i have better things to do."  
  
"oh, yeah" he stepped past her into her room. "I was just wondering if you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine, just a little upset is all."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Harry, my parents have lied tome for almost sixteen years about who my true father is, about my birth rights. How would you feel?"  
  
He walked over to her and put a hand over her cheek. "I understand." he whispered his face centimeters from hers and before she knew it he was leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
Virginia just went along with it. She was sexually frustrated and needed something to calm her down abit.  
  
"Harry" She interrupted pulling away "If were going to start a make out session, can do it some place more comfortable like, oh say, my bed" she went and lay on her bed patting the spot next her. "Are you going to join me?"  
  
Harry nearly ran over to her and kissed her softly on the lips as he lay down beside her. His hand skimmed over her side and unbuckled her robe letting it slip away from her stomach. Before Ginny could Realize what Harry was doing he had pushed two fingers between her legs and was slowely massaging her clit as he dip his head from her lips and soft;ly sucked on one of her hard nipples.  
  
"Hmm, Harry. Don't stop." She moaned biting her bottom lip as he pushed one fingure into her sobbing core.  
  
"Lunch" molly yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Dammit" Virginia hissed as Harry pulled away from her and got off the bed.  
  
"We could finish this later."  
  
"Yeah maybe" she said rolling her eyes as her walked out of the door and Hermione walked in.  
  
Virginia lay staring at the ceiling groaning at the burning need for sex that was inside her and just wouldnt seem to go away.  
  
"You are seriously sexually frustrated arn't you" She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, i am"  
  
"You know i could helpyou with that" Hermione walked over and skimmed a hand over Ginny's stomach.  
  
"No, thats alright." Virginia pulled her robe back around herself. "I didn't know yo uswong both ways."  
  
"Hey what do you expect i am a vampiress, we tend to do that." She grinned and walked back towards the door. "By the way nice body." She walked out.  
  
Virginia sighed once again before getting up and getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of super low rise blck jeans and put on knee high black boots with 4 inch heals on them over the jeans. She pulled out a black spagetti strap belly top and pulled that on as well before looking in her mirror and doing her makeup. Black eyeliner and eyeshadow. As she checked herself in the mirror she couldnt help but laugh at the thought of what her brothers faces would look like if they ever found out she had on zero underwear on under her clothes.  
  
She proceeded out of her room and down the stairs her heels clicking angerly onthe hardwood floor. As she got into the kitchen, she fell more then sat into her chair at the breakfast table. All hre brothers were staring at her.  
  
"What" She yelled  
  
"Nothing" They all said in unison.  
  
"Good" She crossed on leg over the other and looked out the window.  
  
"Okay, i got to know, what is with the outfit Gin, its just not you." Bill asked  
  
"It's a look"  
  
"You kids ready to go to Daigon alley" Auther said interrupting what ever bill was going to say.  
  
"Yeah" they all groaned.  
  
Virginia was the first one up and gone, screaming 'Diagon alley' as her body disappered in a woosh of flames.  
  
~~~~~~~ okay guys thats all you get for this chapter. I am considering putting in some ginny/hermione action in at some point maybe a g/h/d i dont know yet, tellme what you guys think.  
  
shadow 


End file.
